


Day Five - Plant/Flora

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flora - Freeform, Gen, Kinda, Linktober, Linktober 2020, dont know if i should post this as lu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: As Link rose up, peering over the rocks, he gestured to Zelda to follow. She gasped, gazing out at the softly glowing beast standing before them.They say, that with every step he takes, a flower blooms in its place.
Series: Linktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Kudos: 9





	1. ART!!

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has forgotten to post these <3


	2. Chapter 2

They say, that with every step he takes, a flower blooms in its place.

He has no need to check to see if it’s there or not. The wild is not his domain, so to him, it’s no bother if there are blooming plants underneath his feet. No one has come to his place on the top of the mountain and complain about his blessings onto the land of Hyrule. No korok, no fairy, no goddess spoken words, so he continues to talk, blossoms erupting each time.

They call these flowers silent princesses.

He’s not certain as to why they would be named as such, but that is the way with Hylians. Strange words and stranger actions are the way of the being that rule the lasts he protects. They conquer, pollute, destroy his land and then they have the audacity to say that he will curse them. The way of the Hylians is that of self-destruction and self-pity.

They used to be almost extinct, the flowers beneath his feet.

That could be used to describe a lot of things that lived in the wild. The flowers, the animal, the spirits and even the great fairies; all of them have suffered under the Hylian reign. The Calamity is evil, its malice has done more damage than any Hylian king could, but even Satori must see the thin silver lining that it has brought. The wild has only been blooming after the age of the burning field.

He walks.

The flowers sprout.

He’s never been able to travel so far before.

He watches the Sheikah Clan grow and thrive without the Royal Family to keep them in the shadows. Necluda is a place he would have never seen without then evacuation of the Hylians. He visits Hyrule Ridge when he grows bored and he talks to the Great Deku Tree to ask about the state of the rest of the land.

Despite his travels and the trails of flowers that he leaves behind, he avoids the Hylians.

And yet, he spots the pair watching him, just beyond the rocks. He hears the blood of the goddess rush through her veins and he feels the spirit of the hero spill from his being. Night has long fallen, but the sun won’t start its journey across the sky for hours yet, so he lets them stare.

The Hero and the Princess. Brings that have been here much longer than he has existed. And yet, they stare as if he is the wonder who was here.

They say, that with every step he takes, a silent princess blooms in its place.

There would not be a single silent princess without her wisdom and his courage.


End file.
